


枪凛/沉默如海（1-5）

by Dionysus_655321



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_655321/pseuds/Dionysus_655321
Summary: *写于2017，未改动，语句观感不佳请见谅*凯尔特神话元素的杜撰
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, 枪凛
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	枪凛/沉默如海（1-5）

>>>  
人们告诉我，一生中有三次受难。  
黑夜，爱情，和流浪。  
那你呢？  
我亲爱的太阳之子啊。  
你所说的曙光，究竟是什么模样？  
>>>

零 序章

凛冬已至。  
凛蜷在厚厚的干草堆中。因入夜后几近冰点的气温而发着抖。  
驾马车的是个老头儿。傍晚前凛在湖边遇见他。这几乎是几天来她遇到的第一个活人。自远离城镇之后，自然重新赢得对土地的主宰权，周边的景象就愈发荒凉了。  
雪山的眉目从平原上渐渐显露时，凛才意识到他们已经穿过了森林边界。漫长的冬季到来之后土地开始寸草不生。大风肆虐，从南到北。  
凛把包裹里唯一一条薄毯拿出来，勉强裹住了自己。  
雪又开始下了。  
“小姐，你要去哪里啊？”  
“往东边，卡连。”  
“卡连？”老爷子的声音在风里忽近忽远“那太远了，你一个人恐怕很难啊。”  
这点我当然明白啊。凛缩了缩，有白雪落到睫毛上。如果可以，人人都想过温暖安定的生活。只是生活的现状不允许了。父亲留下的最后话语，是要她去找一个人。一个她从未听说、从未见过的陌生人。  
“唉。小姐。我只把这些干草送到隔壁的镇子。所以之后你只有自己去了。”  
“嗯，我明白。谢谢您。您愿意载我一程我已经很感激了。”  
这话说完，世界就再没有声音了。只剩呼呼的风声雪声，马儿粗重的喘息。老爷子偶尔一声鞭，也淹没在远方，在凛的意识里模糊了。  
满天的雪花仍不歇止。凛躲在角落，勉强还算暖和，不至于冻伤。夜里厚厚的乌云反而晕开了夜的漆黑，显出白亮。  
就在她几乎睡着的时候，一阵刺鼻味道惊醒了她。老头儿也察觉了，马蹄声慢下来。从荒无人烟的古老道路上经过时，四周都是枯草、沼泽和覆盖了一切的白雪。凛坐起来，警惕的向四周看去。  
“小姐，你先别怕……啊！”惊吓让苍老的声音扭曲了。这时凛才意识到，那刺鼻的味道瞬间浓烈起来，钻进鼻腔，让胃液都恶心上涌。  
野兽狠厉的厮杀和悲鸣在荒原上回荡。不远处就是高耸入云的雪山。在那雪山脚下，大片的赤红烧掉了积雪的冷白。  
“狼！是狼群！！糟糕！！”老头儿的惊呼响起，想要尽快逃离是非之地。马儿也长啸嘶鸣，开始加速飞奔。颠簸让视野更模糊，凛眯起眼睛，隐约看到沼泽那边有一群大型野兽在进行着激烈的搏斗。  
狩猎吗？这么想着的凛很快就否认了自己的想法。因为她分明看见狼群包裹了一个大圆。如同蛆虫涌上猎物腐蚀，不同的是，向那中心扑杀的狼越来越少，被甩出外围的却越来越多。  
遍地都是狼的尸体。鲜血如注热气腾腾，荒原仿佛变成了谁的餐桌，腥气提味野兽为食，风卷残云吞噬一空。  
最后一匹狼倒下的时候，站在那中央的分明是一匹体型庞大的同类。满身鲜血，静默矗立。  
这根本不是一场群体捕猎。而是单方面压倒性的屠杀。  
此刻，风声在腥气里凝固起来。凛心头一滞，哪怕已经逐渐离那片战场远了，她还是清楚看见了黑夜里一双红的发亮的眼睛。  
直觉告诉她危险要发生了。  
“爷爷！”  
“我知道！！”最后一声响亮的皮鞭炸开时，马车的车轮几乎要离开地面。草垛不经动荡掉在来路上，他们依然在一刻不停的为了保命而放纵飞奔。  
那一双红点停滞了。停滞在巍峨的雪山之下，在他们的远行里逐渐消失。可就在凛以为马上可以安全脱险时方才发觉，原来那双眼睛早已在黑暗里如此之近了！！  
他是在何时跨过了广袤的荒原，一直追着小小车轮的轨迹在天地间划出了一条没有出路的死亡线？  
他离马车愈发近了。凛几乎看到他满嘴的鲜血和未收的獠牙。野兽澎湃的屠戮使得他战意未消，滚滚热气从那獠牙间融化了还在下着的雪。  
“啊——！！”少女惊叫出声，狼狈的向堆满了杂乱干草的马车那头退过去。老头儿经不起这巨大的恐慌，几乎无法驾驭就要脱缰的老马。  
“不，不，求求你——”  
独狼纵身一跃时像出鞘的利刃。极快的速度和与生俱来的压倒性强大让人类知晓了大自然的鬼斧神工。粗壮的后腿划出干净利落的弧线，满身的鲜血都因这飞跃洒向雪白的地面。  
天旋地转。木石崩裂。  
反应过来时腥热的血已经滴在凛冰凉的脸上。咫尺之间是野兽锋利的长牙。狼的巨口足以一口咬断她的腰。腥气扑面，腐臭四溢。在那之上是一双血红色的，没有任何生气的阴郁的眼睛。冷酷，麻木，一击必死，没有放过的余地。  
凛躺在地上，被一身腥臭的野兽死死压制，忘记了挣扎。胃里没有翻滚的恶心。现在那里早已同大脑一样停止了工作，只等下一秒死亡的到来。  
凛忘记闭上那双碧色的、湖水样的眼睛。她甚至忘了眨眼，只是看着他，眼里却空白一片。像满天的雪花一样的白。  
凛在想，父亲，母亲，抱歉。晚安。  
想象中的疼痛却没有如期到来。  
压在身上的野兽只是在低低喘息，嗓子里溢出不成调的重音。他的红眸像尖锐的宝石，过于明亮过于滚烫了。因而凛没有发现，在那之中似乎缺少了什么。  
缺少了杀掉她的勇气和决心。或者说，看着她的时候，那双眼睛似乎从一开始就没有什么置她于死地的杀意。  
果然。他笨重的爪子终于从她肩膀上轻轻收回，庞大的身躯后退两步，居然在她身前坐了下来。  
马车夫连带老马早已无影无踪了。只留下一地干草和破碎了的马车。凛躺在地上，感觉脊背和全身的血液都在倒流，都在麻木。好一会儿才缓过神来慌乱的后退，然而却腿软到失去了站起来逃跑的力气。  
凛终于吸进一口凛冽腥气，眼泪一掉，全身就开始剧烈的抖了起来。  
在死亡边缘的少女还在不停颤抖，呜呜咽咽的发不出声音，那野兽坐在那里盯着她看了好一会儿，居然若无其事的舔起爪子来。  
他连带着舔完了毛发上残留的血，见她还在哭，就接着舔起另一只趾爪来，索性又站起来抖了抖全身。  
不动作还好，见他站起来足有半人多高，凛就又呼吸一停，抖得更厉害了。眼泪也落得更凶。  
他凑过去，歪头看了看她，不一会儿，血盆大口就忽地一张——  
他伸出又宽又软的舌头覆盖了她的脸。  
凛懵了。野兽的舌头在她的脸上来来回回舔舐，停下来看看她的反应，就又卷一卷她的下巴。  
那样子就好像在认栽。是我不对。我错了。你别哭了，行不行？  
凛倒是真的不哭了。这一切发生的太突然，也太奇妙了。她明明都做好了去死的觉悟，可现在看来，这匹狼好像压根就没那意思。  
那你是什么意思？  
凛坐在那里，长发早已因惊慌而散乱。脸上还有残血和泪痕，宽大的红外套和厚褶裙裹不住纤细小腿。它们还在颤抖，长袜被雪地浸湿，指尖通红，冰凉无比。  
一片狼藉。  
那狼坐在那里，见她终于不再哭，竟把前肢一伸，像她小时候曾经见过的家犬一样，耳朵示弱的后趴，将头伏在了地上。  
他嗓子里呼噜呼噜的，不知是什么意思。只是肥大的狼尾扬起又落下，在身后轻轻扫了扫。  
是在示好吗？  
一人一兽，就这么僵持了好久，直到雪花已经在凛的头顶堆了薄薄的一层，少女才终于伸出手去，试探性碰了碰狼的毛发。  
他趴在那里没动。只看着她，尾巴又轻轻扫了扫。  
他咕噜咕噜的，似乎在要求她的靠近。  
凛凑过去，狼血色的双眼紧盯着她。只消稍稍留意就能看出了，狼满身的鲜血并不全是同类的。在他的身上，有大大小小很多的伤痕。有的已经凝血，有的却依然触目惊心，稍微动弹就汩汩流血。  
原来他也同她一样，穷途末路，走到尽头了。  
凛靠近，狼换了个半卧的姿势，看着她的行动。凛轻轻摸上他湿漉漉的毛发，触及痛处，也低吼一声条件反射的咬向她，却终究还是在少女紧闭的双眼前刹住，停下。  
“你……你……伤的很重。”  
狼的目光几近浑浊，却依然锐利，在少女的抚摸下像一汪鲜血铸就的海洋，却终归是波涛汹涌，静默成谜。  
“是需要我帮你吗……关于治疗，我倒是懂一点……”  
终于，狼滚烫的舌头再次舔过凛的脸时，雪花也随着狂风，再次模糊了她的世界。

现在回想起来，那个和瑟坦达相遇的雪夜，对凛而言，究竟是幸福，还是灾祸呢。不得而知。她只知道，他还是在后来的岁月里成为了她的黑夜，她的鲜血，她的劫难，她的黎明。  
这样的神迹，大概一生也只有这一次了。

其一 屠戮

“邪恶的敌人以他们的暴虐和专制让正义的人们感到四面楚歌。然而那些以博爱和善良的名义，引领弱小者穿越黑暗峡谷的勇士，必将得到神的护佑。因为他是他的同胞的真正的守护者和迷失孩童的挽救者……”  
言峰神父站在主的脚下。大亮日光穿过头顶的玻璃照耀在摩挲书页的指尖，像燃起一团火。  
他合上圣经。  
“主人，有消息表示，阿尔斯特一族已全部消灭。”  
“哦？”他没有转身，只是幽幽开口，身边的女子站在阴影里，语气冷酷而谦卑。  
“这么说，血魔术生效了？”  
“我想是的。”  
“那么，你告诉我——”言峰神父语气和缓亲切，仿佛身体力行主的荣光。他微笑时也是好看的，嘴角的弧度一丝不苟。一直以来，他致力于为迷途的世人指引方向。因而总能给前来礼拜的人带来温暖。  
“——你告诉我，圣杯为什么还没有降临？”

凛冬二月，雪山脚下，丹特城。  
“唉？为什么？”  
少女摊开掌心里的宝石，在裁缝店里一筹莫展。  
“抱歉小姐，这实在是太多了，我们不能收这么多……”  
本想添置新衣服的凛显然没料到会在这种地方陷入困境，宝石在民风淳朴的丹特城居然无法置办日常用品。该说这里的人民是勤恳还是愚钝呢。  
在和店主你来我往僵持不下了三个回合之后，凛的眉头扭了起来。  
“喂，大叔……”  
“哦呀？小姐是遇到麻烦了吗？”  
突然出现在身边的男人面带笑容。显然是老主顾了，一出现店主便像得救一般：“啊，拉尔！”  
“这位小姐执意要付给我多得多的价钱，我实在没办法……”  
“真是美丽的小姐。心灵和容貌一样的美丽啊。”男人笑着看她。  
凛被说的有点不好意思。别开了视线。怎么回事啊？原本只是想买完东西好找一个旅店住下，为什么会发展成这样？  
“不介意的话，小姐的衣服我来付钱好了。”  
“唉？”  
“小姐不是本地人吧？没有见过呢。想必也累了很久，两件衣服也不贵，由我帮您吧。”  
“唉？这怎么……”  
“实话说，我在丹特经营旅馆，每年有各地游客前来入住。所以见到您这样独身一人远行的小姐总是格外亲切。”  
“这位先生，”男人一连串的话刚刚停下，凛便摆出远坂家官方的微笑来：“我和您素昧平生，肯定没办法接受的。”  
“那这样？您的宝石很贵重，对于这位店主实在是无福消受。衣服我先替您买下。如果您不介意可以来我的旅店住，我给您安排最好的服务和房间。如果您满意，再支付您的宝石，也算物尽其用。怎么样？”  
如果是为了招揽生意，那面前的男人确实是和裁缝店主完全不同，过于聪明狡猾了。  
只是原本只想尽快脱身的凛的的确确被这番话说中了。一直在困扰衣食住的事，却被突如其来的解决方案砸了正着。  
狡猾归狡猾，这不正好解决了她所有问题吗？  
犹豫下来的当儿店主大叔也点头：“不愧是拉尔啊。小姐，他没有骗您。您可以打听一下。他的旅店是整个丹特城里最大最有名的。”  
就这样，原本将信将疑的凛在见到那家格外气派的旅店之后也算卸下了防备。拉尔的确没有骗她，旅店服务周到，食物丰美，还有露天的温泉浴池。最重要的是，凛的房间很大，可以看见整个雪山的风貌。  
这倒真成一件美事了。

与此同时，拉尔正在楼下的某间书房里整理事务。旅店经营的事倒是其次，重要的是，近日来流言重重，据说有远行的猎人在荒原大泽那里发现了群狼自相残杀的尸首。他们体型庞大，瞳色异常，与一般的狼群有天壤之别。  
拉尔心中暗暗有了思虑。作为凯尔特人的后代，他深刻铭记着这样一个传说——阿尔斯特，神话中的狼群，当他们降临到大地上时，将给所有人民带来福祉。  
只是这太奇怪了。如若真是古老传说中不可能出现的狼群，他们为何出现在大泽，又为何死相惨烈？  
趁着流言没有持续扩散，他一定要亲自去大泽考察一番。更何况，他也想看一看，凯尔特人世世代代崇敬朝拜的神话，究竟是何等震撼人心的模样。

入夜之后，丹特城就显出一种独有的静谧之美来。凛坐在窗边看夜景，又翻开她唯一一张牛皮纸地图。不管怎么说，她的旅行还是开始了。这真是令人兴奋的事。  
或许真是雪山温泉的滋养效果吧。夜里凛睡的格外香甜。以至于一道迅捷的黑影跃进窗户，又悄悄靠近她柔软的床铺时，凛还是丝毫没有醒来的迹象。  
丝丝凉气带着风雪和森林的凛冽。凛在迷糊中摸了一下自己的脸，隐约感觉到床榻上的沉重，才彻底被面前的庞然大物吓得睁开了双眼。  
“Lance……唔……”  
没来的及发出完整音色，凛的唇就被堵住了。狼亲昵十足，热情的过了头，宽大的舌头来来回回，舔的她呼吸不畅，当然也说不出话。  
“唔……走开啊！”  
终于勉强推开压在身上的狼，凛显得十分嫌弃。好不容易洗干净自己，现在整个脸上连带着脖子又全是狼的味道了。  
始作俑者倒是很悠闲，在柔软的大床上一趴，留下斑驳的脚印。  
“啊，说起来，”凛放下毛巾，“你的伤已经痊愈了吗？”  
面前的狼和初遇时不同，毛发蓬松，干干净净。深色的皮毛顺滑，在夜里居然显出苍蓝色的光泽。  
他的红瞳也和那一日不同了。重伤下的混沌消失之后，留下的只有神秘而瑰丽的红。只是过于明亮的光彩还是看得凛心惊胆战。  
大概检查后发觉他早已痊愈，凛才放心下来，准备接着睡觉了。  
狼却没有要走的意思。  
“说起来，你真的是狼吗……和我印象里的完全不同啊……”  
凛仰面窝在被褥里，仿佛透过天花板仰望满天繁星。被称作Lance的狼原本卧在那头闭目养神，听了这话，慵懒的抬了眼皮，索性靠过来，蛮横霸占了凛的位置，再次蜷卧下来。  
凛无可奈何，又赌气不想走开，只好窝在狼的怀里。Lance却貌似对此很满意，舒舒服服的眯上眼睛，呼吸也放缓了。  
凛在想，自己算不算被欺负了？他明显是个无赖啊。转念又想，反正只是匹狼而已，凛，要优雅要优雅。要随时保持游刃有余的优雅。  
只是显然狼的皮毛远比被褥柔软，也更温暖，所以凛很快就睡着了。不曾看见Lance扬起又轻放的尾巴，表达了所有他无以开口的情绪。  
星河渐垂。丹特城在森林和雪山的怀抱里迎来了入冬以来银河最清晰的一夜。

>>>☆  
关于给狗子起名的小剧场。  
凛：芬里尔怎么样？狼王的名字哦。  
汪酱：冷漠。  
凛：那奥丁？众神之神，很帅气哦。  
汪酱：冷漠。顺带一提还不如芬里尔呢。  
凛：太响亮了吗……那兰斯？长枪一样，这是你给我的第一印象哦。  
汪酱：啥？大地？英俊？浪子？你怎么了解我的！我呸谁告诉你我是个花花公子了？！（心虚  
凛：啊，那是喜欢了？请多指教兰斯。伸手。  
汪酱：一旦接受了设定（心虚（递爪（递

其二 孤狼

丹特的列车站位于城北郊外，因为乘客少，通常只在午后有一趟。凛独自在站前等车时，丹特城那头，拉尔已经乘着马匹准备向荒原进发。  
几天几夜的车程，不断有人上车下车，穿过森林，第三日的清晨凛醒来，已经到达大名鼎鼎的沃尔夫。作为三大家族之一——巴托里家族的领地，沃尔夫的繁华有目共睹。在国度里享有盛名的它，其赞誉甚至与圣城凯尔特，王都卡连相媲美。贯穿大陆的怀特雪山将国土分为东西两部分，在地理位置相对偏远的西部地区，气候、资源都无法与东部相提并论，然而巴托里家族却凭借一己之力使得它极尽富饶和丰腴。足可见这个古老家族的权势和实力。正因如此，也有一种心照不宣的隐秘观点这样描述沃尔夫——  
如果巴托里愿意，她本可以被称作“王都”沃尔夫。当然，这也只是传说罢了。  
凛站在街道上，冬日里的暖阳让人心旷神怡。沃尔夫城，大到结构，建筑，小到衣着，服饰，都有其独特的风格和美感。工商农业的发达，自然风景的得天独厚，使得城市的娱乐、服务及各行各业都完善到无可挑剔。  
譬如，明明还是凛冬，城市里的氛围却蓬勃温暖，甚至可以用热情来形容。从服饰上就可以看出了——凛的长裙和外套精巧别致，色彩鲜明却不张扬，把她包裹的严严实实，显得大方低调。而沃尔夫的女性，即使在冬天，她们也乐意不戴围巾，露出雪白的锁骨和前胸的大片肌肤。再加上装饰和夸张的耳环吊坠，眼花缭乱的长裙短裙，凛算是真正意识到这座城市的魅力了。  
这是人的天堂。无论男人，还是女人。  
行走在这样的街道上，凛只觉得感官世界变得无限新奇，连带着她的心情也高涨起来。  
“你好啊小姐。”洛可可风格的夸张，让她吓了一跳。  
面前的三个男人把她拦住，大概意思就是客套和寒暄，并且一眼看出她是外地人的事实——“沃尔夫的女人们美艳却野蛮，像小姐这样娇小可爱的实在难得一见。”  
面前的男人堆着笑脸，凛却心生防备，觉得哪里不对。当她终于反应过来，习惯性摸索自己宽大的口袋时，却有另一只手先她一步制人:“好啊你们这些男人，敢在沃尔夫这样造次！”  
凛转身，就看见一个女孩子。一双蓝眸明亮闪烁，蜜色头发点缀项上宝石，短裙和手套张扬热烈，最奇异的是，明明是凡人姿态，却头顶一对威严的长角。  
“龙……龙女大人！！十分抱歉！！”不由分说落荒而逃，面前的女孩子不屑地“哼”了一声，姿态优雅而娇蛮。  
“这帮男人，真是丢了沃尔夫的脸！！也丢了巴托里的脸！！”  
“那个，谢谢您。小姐。”  
“不用不用，”女孩子笑起来，“你是第一次来沃尔夫吧？”  
“……”  
“那正好，要不要和我一起玩？我可以带你观光哦~”  
“唉？”

后来，凛才知晓，这个偶然遇见的女孩子，竟然正是这个城市里最尊贵的家族——巴托里家族的小女儿。美艳绝伦、威严任性，却也让沃尔夫的人民又爱又恨的“龙女”伊丽莎白·巴托里殿下。  
走进巴托里家族的城堡时，凛方能窥见这个庞大家族的细枝末节。远坂家虽说也是古老的魔术师家族，相比之下，倒十分不值一提了。  
“好啦，别乱动别乱动~”  
被莫名其妙的安置了一间奢华的客房之后，不得不惊叹于这位伊丽莎白小姐的精力。凛完全变成了她的玩具，无论是长靴短袜，束胸衣还是骑士装，甚至用上了项圈和指虎。换装游戏完全停不下来。伊丽莎白显然对凛十分满意，还一直抱怨凛衣着保守，就是要大胆露出大腿和胸脯，配上烈酒和口红，男人才会对你动心嘛。  
凛一脸黑线。完全没接受事情奇怪的发展态势。  
“那个，伊丽莎白……”  
“什么？”  
“其实，我只是路过沃尔夫而已……”  
“嘛嘛，我知道啊！但是就是这样，才更要玩的尽兴嘛~好啦，凛，你看。”  
短型百褶裙搭配蕾丝、长袜和皮鞋，项圈，手套再加上皮鞭，黑白点缀了酒红，大片裸露的肌肤和金链眼镜让凛有些无所适从。  
“这不是超——好看的嘛！！凛酱！有种‘快来把我吃干抹净吧我的女管家小姐’这种感觉呢~”  
“你在说什么啊！伊丽莎白！”  
“咦？”  
正在两人相持不下一团混乱时，卧室的门忽然打开了。  
一个人出现在门前。  
“真是的！哥哥！不是叫你敲门吗？！偷窥是不好的，凛酱也是我的！！”  
正欲纠正面前这位龙女自作主张的说法，男人却不紧不慢的走来了。同伊丽莎白不同，金发和蓝眸显得这位兄长更加的绅士礼貌，气度非凡。怎么说，更加符合“巴托里”给人留下的印象的感觉。  
“您好。您是远坂凛小姐？”  
“啊，是的。”  
“久闻您的家族威名。给予远坂先生和夫人深切的遗憾和祈愿。一直想得见您本人，没想到比想象中更漂亮。”  
“你……认识我父亲？”  
“算是曾受远坂先生的照顾。”  
面前名为阿诺特·巴托里的男人，是伊丽莎白的哥哥。同不近人情的长兄不同，阿诺特更加谦和温柔，因此，自然也更受女性欢迎。  
只是凛显然对他过分无懈可击的家教和礼数无感，况且，她也从未听父亲提起过任何关于巴托里家族的丝毫。  
那么，他是如何了解关于凛，和远坂家的一切的呢？  
凛不动声色，同样回以客套话和笑容。阿诺特没有多说什么，只希望她务必安心接受伊丽莎白和巴托里家族的招待，以及享受沃尔夫的风土人情。

华灯初上，夜晚到来时凛总算推脱了无休止的玩乐，再加上伊丽莎白被叫去处理相关事宜，凛得以走出宅邸，难得空闲下来。  
虽说白日里险些被光天化日的盗窃，但沃尔夫的美景足以抵消这些不愉快的回忆。这里也的确是天堂。老建筑和新流派混合，独特的艺术感让沃尔夫更显纸醉金迷。  
一边是花街柳巷风月之地，另一边又是餐厅，书店和古典音乐剧场。真不懂沃尔夫人民化违和为神奇的能力啊。  
凛走过晃眼的路灯时，长街人满为患，热闹非凡。偶一瞬间偏头，余光却瞥见熟悉的颜色。  
那是苍蓝与青红的相遇。  
“啊！”险些脱口而出“Lance”，凛却怀疑自己一定是看错了。即使如此，少女还是情不自禁的跟着那一瞬的幻觉走去，远离沃尔夫的明亮夜色，直窜进黑夜淹没的暗巷。  
在大约第三次看到那颜色时，凛甚至隐约看到肥大蓬松的狼尾。魔术师来了兴致，疑惑于他的幻觉和真实，同时却又隐隐兴奋。  
沃尔夫距离丹特足有几百公里。Lance怎么来的？又为何来？依旧是独自吗？难道，他曾不顾初愈的伤势，再次奔跑在丹特和沃尔夫之间广袤的土地上？  
坦白说，即便取了名字，凛以为Lance仅仅是她旅途的一个插曲罢了。她曾以为，和这头野兽共度的时光也就如此了。也许多年以后她穿过森林，还能再次遇见，对于人类和野兽来说，也足够了。  
可现在情况变得复杂了啊。  
丹特城与狼共度的一夜安眠，凛原本以为是Lance想起了她，来做最后的道谢和告别。毕竟第二天清早她醒来时，身边的温度和气息早已消失殆尽，让她险些误以为那晚只是一场梦罢了。  
如此看来，这一切都不是梦啊。  
不是梦的啊。直到凛气喘吁吁，被窄巷里那一双诡秘的红瞳吸引靠近，Lance才显出他的全貌来。他依然神态自若，懒散悠闲，在凛面前坐定，却忽然敏锐的看向外面。  
“怎么回事？刚才还往这个方向……”  
“奇了怪了，怎么向主人交差……”  
“算了，任她能干什么？就说一切正常，没有任何可疑之处。”  
天上烟云笼罩。四下静谧无声。凛听着，巨大的惊讶和后知后觉让脊背上渐渐升起凉意。  
怎么回事？有人跟踪她？预谋？主人？可疑？  
他们一直跟着她，早在她出门就开始了吗？  
此刻，沃尔夫再美的夜色也无法打动谁了。面前的孤狼神色镇静，双瞳望着她，暗潮涌动，深邃幽然。  
Lance早就知道了。他来告诉她这件事。  
他保护了她。让她知晓了危险，也远离了危险。  
一时间，凛没有出声。她看着Lance，独狼也望着她。在陌生的沃尔夫，他发出一声鼻息，像安慰，又像无奈。  
他动了下耳朵，慢悠悠舔了舔凛冰凉无力的手指。见她愣着没反应，就又舔了舔。  
算了。无所谓了我的大小姐。反正你也不懂。只是真让人不放心啊。  
没料到的是，凛却不像往常那样收回手亦或是无动于衷。好一会儿过后凛忽地笑了，伸手温柔轻缓的摸了摸狼的头顶，又顺着毛发，直摩挲狼薄软的耳缘。  
怎么说呢，Lance对这举动有点措手不及。  
“谢谢你，Lance。”凛蹲下来，眼底有点疲惫，却是柔和的。不知是夜晚的寒冷或是其他原因，面前的狼竟然奇迹般地让凛产生久违的安心和依赖感。不过也许，相比于人类来说，野兽反而是更让凛放心信任和依靠的那一个了。  
“Lance,Lance，”凛环着他的脖子，像见到亲密挚友，语气里都是关心。“你怎么来这里的？一定很远吧，没有再伤着吧？”  
狼挺挺前肢，舔了舔獠牙。像是整理衣装，重振精神，像是告诉凛，我没事。  
魔术师沉默了一会儿，无奈，惊喜，却终是感动的把头靠上去，太过亲昵的贴上狼的脖颈。在Lance的世界里，这样的动作，大抵是最高程度的褒奖和赞美了。其含义大约是——“信任，深爱，今生今世的追随”。几乎与献身无异。  
虽然明白人类大概不懂这些，凛的这一动作还是让Lance十分受用。受用极了。所以几秒钟后，他也回以自己最大程度的亲热：舔舔舔。在少女的双唇，下巴和颈项之间。凛自然一阵不情愿。却没掩饰欢闹和笑意。  
——喂，大小姐，今晚是你主动的。信任，依赖，从此要一直和我在一起。这意味着你是我的了哦。不能反悔。直到……  
直到，阿尔斯特的众神不再咏唱和歌颂光明的那一天。

其三 阴谋

“凛酱~凛酱~我来找你玩啦。”  
伊丽莎白心情大好。对于这个家族娇生惯养，万千宠爱于一身的小魔女来说，无论多晚，只要她愿意，每天都是节日聚会。毕竟，夜晚才刚刚开始呢。  
推开卧室门的一瞬间，众多女仆和管家慌慌张张的起身低头。  
“怎么回事？！”  
凛的卧室一片狼藉。本人并不在这里，但她唯一的一个行李箱已经被强行打开翻了个底朝天。少女的私人物品，书籍，笔记，甚至内衣，都被一件件检查。就连伊丽莎白精心为她准备的锦被绒毯也被拆开，不成样子了。  
这触及了伊丽莎白的火线。  
“你们在做什么？！凛呢？！！”  
“……”管家和女仆站成一排，战战兢兢，不敢出声。  
“回答我！！！！”  
“殿，殿下……”老管家的声音里带着畏惧：“凛小姐外出了，这是……这是阿诺特殿下的意思……”  
深夜，巴托里家族的古堡却无人敢入眠。所有仆人全部站在楼下大厅里待命，大气也不敢出。楼上阿诺特的书房，龙女带着怒火的叫喊几乎掀起城堡的尖顶。  
“哥哥！那是我的客人！你为什么要这样做！！！这是对我和凛的侮辱！！！！”  
“冷静点，伊丽莎白。”阿诺特面色温和，却仿佛带了个面具一般，那微笑看起来毫无温度。  
“够了！我真是受够了你这样子！为什么我要冷静？！错的明明是你！”  
“伊丽莎白，我的妹妹——”阿诺特拿起桌上茶托，慢条斯理的吮了一口，“沃尔夫出现了异动。有一股不应出现的魔力场混进了城市。强烈到足以被我感知。我想，这个时候每一个来到沃尔夫的外地人都应该被全面搜查。况且，那位远坂凛小姐，本身就生在魔术世家。”  
“那又如何？！每年都有许多魔女猎人，异能者来到沃尔夫！不同的魔术师掌握各种各样的魔术！你不能一口咬定凛就能带来危险！”  
“不不不，我不是这个意思，”阿诺特放下杯子，轻轻往椅背一靠：“这只是保险。我没有说凛小姐是危险人物。但我们不能保证，凛小姐不会引来危险人物。”  
“你……这是什么意思？”  
“我的妹妹，”阿诺特再次展现他温文尔雅的微笑来：“你要知道，魔术这种东西，本身就代表着此世所有的奇迹。它是功勋之源，也是灾厄之源——”  
“难道你忘记家族的教训了吗，我的伊丽莎白？”  
午夜过后，城堡终于重归安静。龙女没有再发火了，唯一的要求便是把凛房间里的所有东西归回原样。包括她的行李箱，更是要件件仔细，不差毫厘。否则就砍了所有涉事仆人的双手，取血酿酒。  
伊丽莎白暂时失去了玩乐的兴致。况且让凛再留在这里也不合适了。倒是兄长阿诺特的一席话，格外困扰住了她。  
父亲和长兄受召前往王都卡连，已经是半个月前的事了。巴托里家族与国君世代交好，多年之前旧朝覆灭新王上任，为古老的几大家族册封领地，巴托里家族却受命携眷属一路往西，仅仅是翻过怀特雪山就让不少人受伤甚至丧命。  
伊丽莎白不懂政治上的问题。却也听说过类似传言——正是因为巴托里权势过大，掌握独特的魔术密咒，才让国君动了压制之心。这已经算是仁至义尽了。  
从那之后巴托里家族对于魔术相关的规定总是格外严格。并且每日有专人探查沃尔夫的魔力场，就是为了防止发生变故。  
可谁又真正明白这其中的事情呢。伊丽莎白想，总觉得这一次阿诺特兄长过于敏感了。  
午夜以后凛依然没有回来。倒是两个男仆回到阿诺特的书房报告情况。只说一切正常，什么事也没有。  
“哦？”阿诺特扬起嘴角一笑。“一切正常？是不是你们跟丢了，怕得连谎都说不好？”  
两个下人对视一眼便齐齐跪下：“殿，殿下！！”  
“传我的令下去。全城通缉远坂凛。但不要在表界。把她的画像挂到地下去。让里界所有的猎人，杀手和盗贼们躁动起来。老鼠们的狂欢开始了。”  
“殿下？”两人从未见过这种情形。记忆里自己的主人从未为了什么事这样大张旗鼓，赶尽杀绝。可又不敢追问。对于他们这种讨生活的蝼蚁来说，上流社会的一切都是华丽的。华丽却危险。  
一夜之间。沃尔夫悄悄从天堂变成了地狱。只是此时的凛还并不知晓这一切。这个宏伟城市群依然持续着繁华的夜生活，彻夜不眠。凛站在黑暗和霓虹交界的地方，伸头探查跟踪者的踪影。灯火在凛的瞳孔中闪烁。像磅礴宇宙里川流不息的星云。  
——“远坂凛啊。”阿诺特手中的红茶早已凉了。今夜巴托里家族的次子兴奋异常。站在巨大落地窗前欣赏夜景。那迷人的夜景却掩盖不了他眼中升起的勃勃野心。他知道的。他从未放弃魔术研究。包括禁忌的黑魔术。他隐约能猜到突然出现在沃尔夫的那股空前强大的魔力来自于怎样的生命。尽管本体似乎有意隐藏气息，但根据近来传说的流言和情报，以及黑白各方不懈的魔力溯源，任谁都能把那事实猜想个大概。  
那是怎样的生命啊。与生俱来，植跟灵魂里的高洁光明。自由烂漫，澎湃不羁。那是圣子圣灵，大部分世人甚至无权知晓他的名字。多年前他降临到人类大陆上时，是否有万千海风送行，是否有创世女神歌颂，他是否，曾经见过日月第一次的孕育和交替？  
阿诺特只觉得血液上涌。他几乎要被自己大胆的猜想推向云端。  
如果，他抓到了远坂凛，是不是就能引来什么世人从未见过的东西呢？如果，他得到了那东西，是不是就意味着他掌握了主导权，连言峰绮礼那种家伙都不得不听命于他？  
圣杯可以实现任何人的任何愿望。如果真是如此，那么巴托里家族的复兴，崛起，和霸业就不会是空谈。  
阿诺特笑了。想到这里，脑海中浮现父亲和兄长严肃正经的脸。他们不懂魔术的好，不懂权力的好。更不懂，追求这份永无止境，无边无涯的权力，是多么让人血脉偾张的事情。  
到那时候，整个沃尔夫的人民，那些因这个家族才得以苟活的蝼蚁们，一定会感动到痛哭流涕吧。

零点以后街上人渐渐少了些。初次来沃尔夫，凛还不太熟悉这城市的具体布局。只是目前所在的街道变得冷清了。许多店铺开始关门，偶尔看见灯光，也大多是妓|院脱衣酒吧之类的风月场。  
凛决定今夜先不回巴托里的城堡。直觉告诉她出了什么变故。迎着深夜的冷风走在湿漉漉的石板路上，转过一个街角，凛终于在一个温暖的灯光前停下了。  
那是家很小的餐厅。有着一扇单开的玻璃门。门前挂着生了锈的铃铛和夜灯。看起来像是很老的店了，却显得格外温馨。  
凛推门进去时铃铛清脆的响了起来。紧接着是一个苍老却慈祥的声音，带着笑意的“晚上好”。  
“您好。爷爷。”凛也回以礼貌的微笑，可没等她开口，对方却未卜先知一般问她是不是没地方去，想找个地方住一宿。  
“您怎么知道？”  
“嘿嘿，别看老头我这样子，我什么都知道。”店主头发花白，长胡子一直垂到胸口。他就像是凛读到的那种魔法书里的老爷爷，仿佛通晓世事，厚厚的圆眼镜后面发出睿智的光。  
“小姐，您找对地方啦。我们这里是饭馆，也是旅店。可以让你舒舒服服的做美梦呦。”  
“啊，谢谢您，可我现在身无分文，明天再来付钱行吗？”  
“可以。如果您愿意，住多久都行。”  
“那再感谢不过了。”凛一笑，接过店主递来的钥匙就要上楼去。老爷子却又忽的看向窗外开口了：“不和他一起吗？”  
“唉？”凛原本是想和Lance就此分手，想着等她固定下来，他也会自行离开吧。却没想到尚未离开的Lance就这样被他轻易发觉。  
不一会儿，孤狼就撑开门走了进来。事已至此，双方都很坦然。老爷子没有太多惊讶，Lance看起来也没什么防备。  
这反而让凛无所适从了。这是什么情况？你们的反应是不是都普通过了头？  
高大的狼踏过地板，本不大的屋子立刻显得更拥挤了。店主咧嘴一乐，半开玩笑的说：“地方太小，请你不要介意。”  
Lance和他对视一眼，就不急不缓的走到凛身边，示意她动作。凛愣在那里还没回神，反应过来时只好连忙向店主点头道晚安，就转身追上了狼的脚步。  
白发苍苍的老爷爷还站在柜台后面呵呵笑。一束月光洒在沉默的桌前。他生了老茧的指尖凑到嘴唇跟前一吻，一缕极难察觉的淡蓝色光芒就飘散出去，环绕到狼的身边来。  
「老朽衰败，魂归天堂前有幸得见殿下。此生无憾。」  
Lance的耳朵动了动。没有回头。凛似乎什么也没察觉到，脚步很是轻快。或许是对他太信任了，凛从未想过面前的狼除了是“野兽”，还能有其他的什么可能。她本是优秀的魔术师，却因此在他面前卸下了所有戒备的面具和手段。  
这何尝不是一种阴差阳错的幸福呢？毕竟这样的简单的轻松，于他而言，也是来之不易的。  
想到这里Lance很是愉快。轻轻吐息，红色的“回复”就绕上那淡蓝的光芒，飞了回去。  
老头没想到自己居然如此幸运，惊喜的抓住它展开，手心里的光点就在脑海中响了起来。  
那是个低沉好听，足以让这个百岁老人激动整晚的沉静之音。  
「谢谢你的收留。今晚的月色格外美丽。」

番外一

*狗子视点。可以看做与正剧无关w  
*执迷不悟的短篇。

一夜

献祭从来不能解决任何问题。鲜血也不能。可惜人类从来不懂这个道理。  
夜晚是块锈铁。被砂纸粗鲁打磨，露出一块亮斑。地上的人解释不了这现象，只好称她为月亮。  
>>>  
此刻，世上存在四个月亮。  
一个在天上，凛的望远镜倒映两个，瞳孔里画出一个。凛放下那枚六岁生日时父亲送的筒镜，笑着问，“Lance，天空是怎么产生的呢？”  
他当然知道她没有真的要他回答。他也无法回答她。他总不能说那是因为冬天烤火打翻了暖炉，柴火横放在众神之山，烟雾升天，朽尘下降，玩笑似的，世界因此而生。  
在那之前，本是永夜永冬。因着一场巧合才诞生了世上的种种。万物全都暖如地血，寒如天风。无论是生，亦或是死。  
爱也是。

多年以前众神送给他玩物。白发的小女孩从雪地里爬出来，赤脚来到他面前，行了一礼。  
“您好。我的殿下。”  
那时雪山很高天空很低。她从山脚一路走到山顶，没有受伤没有疲惫，甚至连体表温度都不曾改变。  
那是鲁格模仿他母亲样貌给他创造的东西。  
那时他尚不懂爱为何物。不懂幸福不懂悲伤，不懂满足不懂渴求。连孤独也不懂。  
他们一起生活过很久。然后有一天，她的肚皮上长出了花丛。雏鸟一般的颜色。花心里有蝴蝶碎了的茧。  
他什么也没表示。他撕碎了她，拿去养海中央初生的红树林。  
这，也是很久很久，很久很久以前的事了。

凛睡熟了。她果然没有追着他问问题的答案。她蜷在柔软的被窝里，凹陷下去。未来她终有一日成为老婆婆的时候，也一定像这样躺在坟墓中，黑夜摧枯拉朽，无人记挂，只有棺材的外壳勉强写诗。  
Lance不会给她那样寂寞的结局。  
瑟坦达不会给她那样寂寞的结局。  
——因为他已经见过爱的面貌了。

他踏出一步。在她身边躺下。宽大的下颚枕着她的锁骨。即便如此，凛没有醒来。  
她睡得很香。眉宇舒展，指尖微颤。多年前的夜晚他爬过衰败的柏林墙，墙根那里抱着花睡着的女孩也和凛一样的姿态。  
Lance突然想听她叫“瑟坦达”时的声音。  
——世间有千万种幸福。  
如果追求幸福是苦，你还要不要执迷不悟？

凛抓着他的前爪。以握住玫瑰的轻柔。因而他得以清楚听到她血管中温热的声音。  
美索不达米亚上的那位暴君曾将这种声音形容为幼发拉底和底格里斯流动的声音。说总是先有死亡，死亡中才得以孕育生命。  
生命的希望总是建立在另一个生命的付出之上的。不管是以何种方式。很残忍是吧？这就是人类啊。  
他从未认同这种说法。真是过分的笑话啊。  
——因为此时此刻，如果他已经能称为完全通晓了人类的感情，现在他可以全盘否定英雄王的话。  
凛鲜活的生命之声曾离他如此之近。就在他掌心之中，那微弱的温度如此绵软无力，却远胜过创世那天白日里突生的烟火。  
安心，满足，平静。没有付出，没有死亡，没有喉头吐出的大片鲜血，没有火一般炽热的宵月，没有肚皮上荆棘丛生的花朵。  
这就是爱原本的样子。

是这样啊。凛对他的回答若有所思。  
原本以为天空的诞生是更有趣的事情呢。  
那么，亲爱的瑟坦达。  
如果有一天生命的火焰燃尽了，烟雾尘土都消散，所有自由都被剥夺，所有神圣都被亵渎，你还会相信吗？你还会爱吗？  
你会变成新的太阳吗？  
——不知道呐。也许吧。  
“那么——”凛笑的很好看，伸出纤细的双臂给了库丘林一个熊抱。“我依然会选择你的呦。不论用怎样的方式。死了也没有关系。忘记了爱的方法，希望的方法，活着的方法也没有关系。”  
“被温暖的热度包围，这就是我希冀的一生了，从前是这样，以后也还是这样。”

因为一直以来，瑟坦达你，都是我的太阳啊。

完。  
————

其四 暗流

凛做了一个梦。  
梦里的沃尔夫灰暗懊热，鲜血，谋杀和闪光的刀刃划开了皮肉。  
世界红蓝相间。世界四分五裂。角落里的昆虫飞速腐化，海底有两束红光遥远如来世——  
那是一双眼睛。

清晨，沃尔夫，盐之街。  
凛怀抱着牛皮纸袋。那里面装着清晨第一炉的牛角面包，发酵牛奶，还有沃尔夫的特产——一个迷你的浓汤面包盅。她还想赶回去把睡大觉的Lance叫起来，一起吃早餐呢。  
“小姐？”  
此时天色尚早，长街灰暗无行人，却在巷口被一个男人拦住了去路。  
他栗色中长发，腮上有些未剃的胡须。一双蓝眼睛显得很诚恳。  
“有什么事吗？”凛小心的保持着距离。  
“是这样的，我已经两天没吃饭了——”  
就在这电光火石之间。凛的直觉让她转身躲避突然的袭击。却未曾想到，对方从一开始就是两个人。  
尼艾拉静静地掐着凛的脖子，把最后一点麻醉剂推进她的身体。那其中的成分不多不少，足以让一个魔术师三天无法行动。  
不修边幅的高大男人拿出腰间盘好的绳索，熟练的把失去意识的凛捆上，扛起来。  
“没想到还挺敏锐的。差点就被她发现了，尼拉。”  
“好在快了一步。”尼拉弯下腰，从地上捡起一个还冒着热气的面包。

地下。黄金赌场。  
“哇哇哇，厉害！不愧是沃尔夫最厉害的猎手！”此刻，赌场的火热气氛愈演愈烈。巴鲁斯灌了一大口酒，连赌球比赛都不去参加了。  
“实际上还是费了点力气。差点被她挣脱了。”  
“挺狡猾的嘛——”巴鲁斯咧嘴一笑，粗糙的指头捏住了凛的脸。  
“哇，皮肤好滑……”凛的睡颜没什么防备，整个人被捆在椅子上，乌黑的卷发已经乱了，在这个终年不见天日的地下赌场，却依然显得与环境格格不入。  
“一看就是大家小姐，难怪会悬赏十万金……”巴鲁斯自顾自摸着下巴，见凛依然没有醒来的迹象，狡黠一笑“趁着这机会，让我亲一口？”厚着脸皮还没舔上去，被尼萨一个巴掌赶到一边：“你老娘教你见了女人就走不动路？”  
“啰嗦死了，我老娘是一妓女，我可连面都没见着……”  
两个人一言一语的说着，外面却突然传来一阵阵喝彩声，裹着争吵，辱骂，激烈异常。连尼艾拉都放下毛巾，走出去。  
穿过一段灯光很暗的走廊，斯通酒吧里十分拥挤。不少男人光着膀子嘶喊，汗臭味染的空气潮湿，扑面而来。  
“嘁。”尼拉即刻转身走出去。尼萨和巴鲁斯却兴致高昂的加入了这众多男人胡闹的场合，逮着身前的醉汉就问怎么回事。  
粗鲁地把身前的人群推搡到一边，两人挤进火爆中心。却原来还是赌博，这一次却真刀真枪，聚众打靶，有名的枪手被从未见过的男人逼得没了退路，只得咬牙奉陪，身后的桌子上，筹码已经堆成了山。  
“怎么回事？秃鹫怎么输那么惨？”  
“那人是谁？没见过啊。”  
“啧啧啧，秃鹫这小子就是太嚣张，厉害的人多的是，我押新人，打的他找不着北。”  
周围的男人们乐意看这样的比赛。英雄英名毁于一旦，美人胴体供人取乐，这是最让人激情澎湃的事。  
只见那男人动作迅猛，握着火绳枪的手没有丝毫颤抖。仅凭一只手就轻轻巧巧的每发必中，靶心早已数次贯穿，不差毫厘。  
最让人不爽的是这男人居然还笑着，似乎把他看成一根指头就碾死的蚂蚁。  
秃鹫在心里唾骂一声，眼看渐渐落於下风，自己这三年好不容易得来的名声就被这小子这么毁了！  
“呦小哥，不要着急嘛——”语气轻佻，却不失风度。新人拥有少见的红眸，耳上的rune石坠闪着尖锐的光。  
“哇，有够厉害的。”尼萨瞪大了眼，枫叶扭着腰从身边凑过来，习惯性的往他怀里一靠。  
“也有够帅的。”妓女眯着眼睛笑，按住在胸前自顾自揉着的大手。  
“什么意思？”  
“男人都一个样。女人也是。”枫叶没理尼萨，很媚的笑了声，就甩开他朝那边走去。  
“婊|子！”巴鲁斯骂了一句，尼萨倒没说什么。视野中的混乱场景仿佛突然放缓，这场较量已然接近尾声。不知怎的，他却觉得那位长发的神枪手貌似往这边看了一眼。  
是错觉吗？

“好！！——”长久的欢呼声如同爆破。  
男人们拥上去。瓜分赌局的资产。女人们也拥上去。从此多了提升肉体价值的一夜情对象。  
这场赌局迎来了所有人都满意的结局。除了曾经的神枪手秃鹫。秃鹫不再是秃鹫了，他只是地下的一个失败者。  
比赛过后是理所应当的狂欢酒会。尼萨跟巴鲁斯占了一张桌子豪饮，居然有机会和这位陌生人聊上几句。  
“那么库夫是凯尔特人？那就难怪了，传说凯尔特民族都是优秀的战士，哪怕是种地的农夫都能徒手杀死成年棕熊。”  
“没有那么夸张啦——”男人的性格十分豪爽。一杯一杯灌下烈酒却还是没有醉意，反倒天南海北和他们胡吹起来，怎么说呢，尼萨觉得是愿意称兄道弟的那种类型。  
气氛正轻松，几个人都有点醉意。巴鲁斯扒在桌上打盹，手里还抱着半瓶酸啤酒。尼萨和这位陌生人划拳，刚准备再灌一口，却被男人攥住衣领拉近了。  
“你身上是什么味道？好香。”男人声音低沉，一双红眸亮的发烫。距离过近了，灼热的呼吸夹着啤酒的腥气，有意识的在他肩膀和脖子附近嗅了嗅。  
一时间尼萨的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。这个一米八的壮汉突然有点怕，不知是不是醉酒的原因。感觉身上烧了起来。  
自称库夫的男人看他这样反倒笑了，“改天把这位小姐介绍给我吧。”  
尼萨一想，他指的可能是枫叶。枫叶常喷浓烈香水，十分刺鼻，确实味道挺重的。  
两个人就心照不宣的又聊了会儿关于妓女的话题，尼萨跟地下的每个男人一样，对沃尔夫这方面的情况了如指掌。男人间总是这样加深友情。夜很深了，不少人已经四仰八叉的睡着，而此时此刻，另一间屋子里神志不清的魔术师刚刚从昏迷中醒过来。

凛处在完全无法思考的状态。四下里很安静，全身也没什么知觉。魔术师双眼微张，瞳孔没什么焦距。猎人们为了十万金破费买的药剂发挥了作用。趁着尼艾拉不在，尼萨和巴鲁斯尚在斯通酒吧，总有小人趁虚而入。  
“动作快点！这可是十万金！”几个男人偷偷溜进来，想要利用这一机会掳走魔术师坐享其成。只可惜尼萨的确是顶级的猎人，即使七分醉意，还是轻而易举的将几人揍得人仰马翻。  
只能说他们运气不好吧。恰好在他和库夫一路勾肩搭背回来时被逮了正着。  
凛栽在地上，被捆得很牢。少女注视着眼前的一切，潜意识却被深度睡意支配，什么反应也没有。  
耳边有男人一阵阵的求饶和哀嚎。凛的睫毛颤了颤，贴着地面的脸满是灰尘。  
视野里有个人在身前蹲了下来，似乎很轻的摸了下她的脸。  
“这是什么？”  
“啊，是……贵族的悬赏……”  
“嗳——？我听说了。原来是她啊。还以为是哪家的贵妇。没想到是个小丫头片子。”  
“谁知道呢……赏金的确空前的高。也许是情妇吧？性|奴的可能性更大。你懂的吧？贵族总是好这一口……”  
“是吗……”那手指就顺着耳畔乱了的长发一路往下，贴着凛的脸若有若无的划出一道弧线。  
“还是长大点再来吧。我喜欢胸大火爆的。”似乎是在自言自语，男人说完却又笑了，不一会儿就站起来，走出去。  
“她貌似醒了。赶紧联系金主吧。”男人事不关己，挥了挥手。  
“唉？啊——那库夫你去哪？不如在这里睡吧？”  
“去尝尝你的推荐……你要我跟这个小丫头共度一夜吗？”  
尼萨心下了然。只好嘱咐几句，就接着扶起栽在地上的魔术师，按惯有的姿势扛在肩膀上。  
尼萨突然有点理解为什么贵族会重金悬赏这么个女孩了——她轻的要命，又白皙纤细，跟枫叶那样的女人完全是两个极端。像个玩偶似的。就是那种东亚国度，眯着眼睛，摆在壁橱里观赏用的陶瓷玩偶……  
尼萨没工夫研究贵族们的性癖。他没松开捆着她的绳子。只是随意的甩在沙发上，任她的无神双眼看着天花板，仿佛看着幽深的海底。

隐隐的香气——属于魔术师的家族里浅淡的香气，还残留在名为“库夫”的男人的鼻尖。薄荷，莳萝，郁金香，波斯菊混合，她曾同他走过那样天空下的田野。书籍的油墨，牛皮纸的陈旧，她泡完澡从浴室里跑出来，咕噜咕噜喝下一杯红茶，身上满是椰子油的清新，开心的躺在床上滚了一圈。  
任意一种。无须言语描述。任意一种，天南地北，他都能分辨出她来自哪里，终将去往何方。  
凛的灵魂曾经停留的男人的肩膀，他只消一分钟，就能锁定目标。  
更何况——  
他怎么可能忘记的，相遇的那刻起，这香气里早已被他添上浓墨重彩的一笔。狼的浅淡腥气，那是他曾留下的磨灭不了的痕迹。  
男人摊开掌心。指尖上残留的馥郁像陈年好酒。  
他轻笑一声。塞进嘴里细细吮了一口。

其五 喧哗

凛大概是在六个小时后彻底清醒的。只是身体依然绵软无力。  
屋子里很黑。空气混浊。没有窗子。在这期间脑海中浮现数不清的咒语。无数种逃脱方案诞生又打乱。只是到最后，动弹一下反倒成最大难题。  
袭击她的人是有备而来的。他们甚至清楚对象是个魔术师，才采用了和对付普通人完全不一样的手段。  
“唔……唔……”凛奋力扭动着身体。使出的力气却像打在棉花上，没有一丝的实感。  
“别消耗太多体力了。他说不定会被你吵醒。”  
“谁？！？！”突然的发声让凛着实吓了一大跳。那声音听起来很近。就在这间屋子里。周围一片黑暗。除非点上灯。不然在这月光都照不到的地方，淹没她的只是死寂般的漆黑。  
库夫窝在牛皮沙发上，百无聊赖的看着天花板。  
“没事的。我又不会伤害你。”  
半晌。凛的声音听起来镇静而冰冷。“为什么抓我？”  
“不是我干的。”  
“那是谁？”  
“现在隔壁睡觉的男人。”  
“你是共犯？”  
“不是。”  
“那你能放了我吧。”  
“不行。”  
凛有点窝火。但不能排除这个男人不会有伤害她的可能。听她好一会儿没出声，细不可辨的在进行自我安慰式的深呼吸，那个声音明显带着笑意。  
“害怕吗？”  
“……不。希望你放了我。我有很重要的事去做。很重要。我不能就这么死在这里。”  
“仅此而已？”  
“还有！就是……还有人在等我。我会担心。他也会的……”  
男人低下头去捕捉黑暗里那双松石碧色的眼睛。意味深长的沉吟一句。“嗯……什么人？”  
凛想，其实没有人。那时她的第一反应是Lance。那天早晨出门前他还在身边睡着，这会儿不知在哪里呢？会找她吗？还是……回森林里去了呢……  
从什么时候开始的。身边谁也不在的她，那匹狼居然在不知不觉中成为了她最关心，最惦念的存在。  
就好像家人一样的存在。  
坦白说，听到她只沉默了一会儿就毫无犹豫的道出“家人”这个词时，他还是挺惊讶的。接着就是无限漫上来的满足和得意。  
就是那种，和某人心意相通了的感觉。最得意的事莫过于此了吧。当你在意谁的时候，惊喜的发现那个人也同样在意着你。  
“哎呀？你已经结婚了啊？”  
“才不是！Lan……现在你可以放了我了吧。”及时把那个名字吞了回去。凛还在不懈地唤醒自己的肢体感觉。  
“很遗憾。我没有那个权力。”至少现在还不行。他总要先找机会弄清楚，谋划这一切的究竟是谁。

凛离开的那个早晨，他便从店主图灵那里得到了通缉的消息。图灵是凯尔特人，一个资历优秀的魔术师。据说年轻时还是大名鼎鼎的赤枝骑士团的一员。那么他能猜得出Lance的身份便也在情理之中了。  
“我的殿下，我能理解您的心情。只是如果您以现在这个姿态出门去，我一定不能放心的。”  
Lance踏着沉重的步子在屋里来回走动。明明十几分钟前凛还好好的和他待在一起，只是出个门就再也没回来。沃尔夫还真是名不虚传。  
“不如……”苍老的眼球忽地亮了起来。“您换一个身份？”  
几分钟后，一个年轻男人便推开玻璃门走了出来。发色和瞳孔一样绮丽。身形修长，Rune石的耳坠和胸口叮叮当当的月亮明亮无比。短款的机车夹克，内里还配置了图灵准备的一把漂亮火绳枪。总之是个风格独特到足以瞬间捉住眼球的男人。  
Lance不太适应。他很久没有变换过形态。更不用说人形。上一次他干这事貌似是在一百三十年前，受邀去参加一个人类好友的葬礼。  
“这位小姐，能告诉我黄金赌场怎么走吗？”  
“唉？黄金……”年轻的女子本被教导不能轻易和地下的一切扯上关系。可她实在无法说服自己拒绝面前这个笑着的男子。  
“那个……在地下……往东穿过三条街去王都大道……也许……能打听着……”话音未落。脸已经烧了起来。以至于他离开后，她还沉在刚刚那声“谢谢”和那个短暂的面颊吻中回不过神来。  
Lance自如迅速的穿过人群。沃尔夫新的一天开始了。这座城市的一切还是那样魅力十足。只是这终归只是表象罢了。

——被突然的光亮刺了下眼睛。一个男人打了个哈欠从隔壁走出来。“咦？库夫你已经回来了啊。”  
凛这才得以看清那个名为“库夫”的男人的模样。不过也已经失去了绝佳的逃跑机会。  
然而。凛没有预料到的，那一瞬间她觉得他有点面熟。可仔细分辨，那张脸又变得如此陌生了。  
“做……做什么！”见尼萨挽起袖子朝她走过来，凛明显还是害怕了。  
“喂喂，老兄，”红眸的男人伸了个懒腰，从沙发上站了起来。“不如我来？”  
“等等，你们不能……”  
“我绝对不会伤害你的，小姐。或许还能帮你逃出去。在此之前相信我吧。”  
很低的耳语。他靠近她的时候，那笼罩了周身的气息居然又让凛产生了莫名熟悉的感觉。  
凛想，大概自己还没清醒。  
那之后就再没有对话了。他只是同尼萨一样把她扛在肩上，随身前的猎人穿过一个又一个幽深的长廊。  
快到赌场出口时，尼萨建议蒙上魔术师的眼睛防止逃跑。男人照做了。凛猜想他们一定会和某人碰头。果不其然。很快，凛听见细碎嘈杂的声音。那是地下没有的，人间的烟火气。  
交易很快就完成了。凛无力地靠在墙边。某个人走过来，拉起她的胳膊——  
无声的硝烟。魔术师听见扳机扣动的声音。接着有什么人沉重的倒下。丝丝腥味弥漫过来。  
“咿——啊啊啊！！！”  
“小哥，可以告诉我你的主子是谁么？”男人松开另一只沾满鲜血的手。尸体顺着墙壁滑下，泼墨般的血红像一种行为艺术。  
“无……无可奉告！”  
“已经被训练成出色的走狗了呢。即使同伴死在你面前，依然不愿意告诉我么？”  
这场对峙陷入了僵局。那猩红的双眼中没有丝毫的动摇，而对方也没有投降的意思。  
尼萨的意识被魔术控制，暂时不会醒来。奉主人之命前来带走远坂凛的两个男人不会知道，这一次，竟是最后一次为那个家族卖命。  
男人无奈的笑了笑。摇了摇头。  
“再见。”  
枪声响起的时候，血腥味又重了几分。男人拎起已死之人，手指伸进衣领摸索了一圈。  
“这位小哥，巴托里家这股腐朽的霉味，即使流了这么多血也是盖不住的啊。”  
世界安静了。凛没有做声。她听见男人朝这边走了过来。  
“你……杀了他们？”  
“能站起来么？”没有回答她的问题。他捞起她的腰。见麻醉剂的药效还没过去，索性打横抱了起来。  
“等等，你——”  
“必须今晚就离开沃尔夫。不然你会死在这里。巴托里家族会要你的命。”

那时梦醒时分见到的又是星夜下寂寥遥远的黑色荒原，凛甚至以为在沃尔夫经历的一切只是场梦。只是这一次，她睁开双眼时，是在Lance的背上。  
凛瞬间坐了起来。关节已经能够正常的活动。狼的皮毛厚重，在那之下是灼热的温度和紧绷的躯体。他载着她，无论是人或狼，都一无所有。  
逆风回头看，沃尔夫在深海般迷离的夜色中，已经缩小成细不可辨的光点。凛不清楚自己睡了多久，更不清楚狼奔跑了多久。只是她再次惊喜的发觉，Lance竟依然在她身边。  
她习惯性伸手摸了摸他的耳朵。那其中的情绪，大概凛自己也说不清。  
Lance不能停下来。傍晚时如果没有图灵的帮助和庇护，他们甚至很难从沃尔夫全面封锁的城门中逃出来。那座城已然成为了一个牢笼。一个为凛，也为他量身定做的牢笼。  
他深知，让阿尔斯特一族流尽鲜血，让凯尔特的神话从此销声匿迹，是某些人穷尽一生的夙愿。只是这其中的目的和利害，现在还不得而知。唯一可以肯定的是，他已经失去了一切。众神之境也好，国土和同胞也好，老爱尔兰的海岸和蓝天也好，现在，都无法触及了。  
他只能一路往前。一旦停下来，或许巴托里家族的追兵和来自四面八方的危险就会纠缠上来，赶尽杀绝。  
——他已经无法再忍受重要的人在面前死去了。  
同样的黑夜，同样的雪山和平原，那一晚，他的同胞为魔术所困，疯魔了心智而自相残杀的那一晚，此刻，又在他的脑海中清晰浮现。  
那些声音，那些嘶吼，呐喊，那些森林的恸哭，冰川的崩裂，从地平线的尽头源源不断的传来。死尸终归腐化，白骨也必将深埋。只是那森森的冷意协奏着血流成河，苟延残喘，这世间千万种来自天堂与地狱的声音，在那一晚，他早已历经了无数遍。  
「殿下，保护好自己。抱歉……」  
在漫天的风雪中，他沉默着伫立在堆积成山的尸体前。獠牙未收戾气未绝，他站在那儿，任由鲜血滴滴答答的从舌尖落下去，染红了脚下的每一寸地面。  
每一片雪花，都燃尽了。  
他抬起头，荒原那边有一老一小两个不要命的人类尖叫着要做他果腹的饵食。  
于是他如冰冷无情的长枪一般。毫不犹豫的把自己投了出去。

——“Lance，已经没关系了哦。”  
“我啊，碰见了一个人。他给我的感觉跟你很像呢。明明杀了很多人，可我一点都不害怕他。反而还觉得这个人挺亲切的。”  
“他跟我说要我离开沃尔夫。醒来时我就跟你在一起了。你见到他了吗？”  
“嗯……Lance，也许我是在做梦吧。哪里会有陌生人对我这么好啊。”  
凛自顾自的说着，那声音在呼呼的风雪中断断续续，但，每一个字都清楚的传递到他心里。  
“不过，说来也是有的吧。”  
“比如Lance你，那时候，非但没有吃了我，还一直保护我到现在。”  
“我要怎么感谢你才好啊。”  
——那时，凛这样说着。她伏下身，自然的抱住了他的脖子。她轻轻的呼吸，安心的躲在他微凉的毛发里相依为命。  
他听见了她的心跳。不急不缓，沉稳安定，仿佛已经拥有了全世界。  
她也感觉到他的体温。远高于人类，却暖和到热烈，温柔的一塌糊涂。  
那时的雪夜，头顶高远的银河，像极了亲爱的老爱尔兰。他的故乡。

TBC.


End file.
